Sex Shop Rendezvous
by ShikTani
Summary: look at the title and you tell me lol. A.U, smut and i mean smut! BDay fic for my friend John. SasuNaru, oneshot, and yeah you just have to see.


A.N: This is a requested present for my friend John's b-day( he isnt gay...he's just cool like that.) He wanted pure SasuNaru smut and sex. First time writing sex scenes dammit lol

Warning:A.U( author's universe thing yeah) Explicit guy on guy sex. If you no likey, you no ready ok? Contains Yaoi, swears Sasuke x Naruto. Rated Nc-17 , is very acurately rated. Maybe bad spelling idk lol ( oi i am such a pervert) READ AND COMMENT/REVIEW!!! BITCH!!!!!!!

DisFuckingclaimer:Kishimoto-san would never do this to his characters...So thats why Sasuke, his very high sex drive and his blonde dobe,Naruto, are secretly on their way to my house. I so rule

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"Here. Me.Now! All crime shall be treasured if they bring the pleasure somehow."

Cradle Of Filth

Sex Shop Rendezvous

" You want me to do what?!" the seventeen year old blonde, blue eyed boy all but shrieked, making the other boy deaf in his right ear.

"Naruto, calm down. You don't have to do it if you don't want to ::smirk::"the boy with his right ear ringing with shaggy brown hair said. "But if you do and suceed without getting caught, I will ,for one week, stop swearing and wear a fucking pink tutu to school." he added. ' Like he will suceed' he then thought.

" You're on, Kiba" the blonde gave into the challenge, " Just tell me what I have to do agian and I'll do it." He was already imagining Kiba in a pink tutu, red in the face with humiliation.

" All you have to do, is break into Sasori's Sex Shop and jerk off in the bondage isle, oh an take this, just incase you try and chicken out." he handed the blonde a video recorder. " Tape yourself when you break in and do your thing." he added. 'He will definatly not go through this now, fucking pansy' Kiba thought as he smiled as though he was the cat that caught the canary. " Oh, and you do it tonight, got it?"

The blonde nodded, grinning at the other, " You just want to see me jack off, 'cause you think I'm sexy." he said grinning sheepishly. 'point for me' he thought. It's no secret that the blonde was gay, he is quite open about it actually. Kiba turned to him, red in the face and spat " NO FUCKING WAY!!!" then made gagging noises. Naruto's grin turned into a wide smile and added " You better get all of your swearing out now, 'cause when i get back you will have the inability to do so." he was full out laughing now.

"Your on Uzumaki! See you when you get back, if you get back." he said as he began to walk off the field 'yeah in a cop car, such an idiot.' he thought.

" I will just you wait Inuzuka, I never go back on my word." he shouted as he retreated off the school grounds and back to his house to wait.

* * *

" Hey Rookie! You got District Akatsuki tonight, solo, since it's a pretty mellow area, got it?" said the department cheif.

" Yeah...yeah got it cheif." a boy, 18 or so, with dark black, spiky hair and obsidian eyes said sarcastically. " And my name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Not Rookie." he called out to his cheif's retreating form. ' Why the fuck did I decide to become a cop?...oh, right _father_ wanted it,hn. Bastard' he thought bitterly as he got his things and started to head to his _post._

* * *

It was around 11:30 pm or so and the streets were deserted, with an occasional car that drives by. Naruto made his way across the parking lot carrying a flash light and the camcorder, wearing a black tank top revealing tanned arms, and wearing black sweats with orange lining. As he reached the entrance of Sasori's Sex Shop, he knelt down infront of the door and pulled out a paper clip from his pants pocket and straightened it out and began to pick the lock. He needn't worry about alarms going off or security cams everywhere, since the owner says that stuff is just too expensive.

" What is that dobe doing?" Sasuke mummbled to himself as he watched on with amusement. The raven slowly made his way up and across the street, his eyes never leaving the blonde boy. When he reached the parking lot the blonde had already slipped inside.

Naruto was thankful they had "Play Girl" there, so he picked up an issue that had Sai Baiken of the band Anbu on it and flipped to the page where said guy was on. There for all the world to see, Sai in all his naked glory, his long black hair cascading over ivory shoulders, and piecring black eyes staring into the cam touching himself. The blonde felt himself getting hard, so with the image still implanted in his mind he turned on the cam and held it up to his eye and recorded the shop to prove that he was in as he walked to the bondage section. He turned the cam on himself and smiled as he said " Kiba, I hope you enjoy the show."

'Show?' thought Sasuke ' what the fuck is that idiot talking about...what show?!' He slowly and silently made his way to where the blonde idiot was.

The sight that greeted him was arousing...very arousing. There stood this beautiful blonde boy naked from the waist down stroking himself, face contorted in self made pleasure. Sasuke then looked at the cam with a little red light on 'He's taping himself?'. The Uchiha was frozen to where he stood, hungerly watching the blonde touch himself while making soft mewling sounds from his sinful lips. Sasuke soon too found himself hard and straining agianst the confines of his pants. Oblivious to anyone watching him, Naruto continued to pump himself blissfully and moaning oh so erotically. Sasuke longed to be the one pumping the blonde himself. So before he could stop, he found himself walking to the blonde, or atleast tried to but bumped into a display rack of hand cuffs, got to love the irony, making them clang into one another.

Upon hearing the clanging, with cock still in hand, the blonde turned with a cherry red blush staining his cheeks as he saw a cop...no scratch that a sexy young cop with black spiky hair, porcelian skin and lust filled onxy eyes. The taller teen made his way over to the blonde and in one swift motion grabbed Naruto's cock and kissed him square on the lips. He began pumping the blonde oh so slowly and ran his tongue on the smaller boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blonde gasped and Sasuke took the oppurtunity to shove his tongue through those sinfully delicious lips and explored the others mouth hungerly. Naruto began to kiss back, his tongue battling the taller one's for dominance which proved futile, the raven was just a fucking good kisser.

Sasuke was the first to pull away, a thin trail of saliva briefly connected the two and disappeared. He stopped pumping the blonde and brought both hands to the bottom of the blonde's tank and pulled it off swiftly throwing it to the floor. He began plucking and pinching the pert nipples as he asked " Your name dobe." The blonde opened his eyes revealing bright cerulian orbs. He stared into the other's onyx gaze and softly spoke " Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Why?" never breaking his gaze from Sasuke's. By then Sasuke had leaned into the crook of the smaller boys neck and began leaving his mark on the boy, nipping at the soft flesh twice before answering. " I want to know the name of the person that I am going to make mine." he stated matter of factly. Before Naruto could even say anything, his mind turned into putty and his knees became weak as the other boy began to ravish his neck, sucking, licking, and biting. The blonde moaned and mewled, which fueled the other. So the paler boy licked up the others neck and kissed along the jaw before finally capturing those intoxicating lips for his own agian. While ravishing the blonde's mouth he felt the other pull away and whispered huskilly "Off" as he pulled on the bottom of the raven's work shirt. Sasuke thought it was cute how his soon to be dobe demands. So he obliged, swiftly taking off the shirt and tossing it over a rack filled with leather whips in one fluid motion. "Sasuke" he said, the blonde looked at him bewildered. So he reapeated himself smirking "I said my name is Sasuke Uchiha,dobe."he repeated.

Sasuke then lowered himself infront of the blonde and began to nibble and bite the blonde's inner thighs. The blonde moaned a few throaty moans as his head tilted back eyes closed. Sasuke smirked as he moved up bypassing the fully hard throbbing cock and began worrying the sunkissed flat stomache of his dobe. Admiring the black swirled tattoo around the navel. Finally using his skilled tongue he licked a hot trail down to the blonde's cock and gave the tip a lick tasting the salty precum. He licked down and back up the length of it watching the blonde "I want you to watch me" was all he demanded as he took Naruto's cock into his hot mouth and started sucking viciously right when the blonde complied. Sasuke place both hands on either side of the boy's hips to keep them steady while he continued watching the blonde's face.

Naruto looked on at the erotic scene displayed infront of him in strange fascination as he whimpered in pleasure. Their eyes met, staring at one another as Sasuke continued, as he sucked and coaxed more precum out of the tip.

"nnnn...Sa...AH!!" the blonde mummbled as he was nearing his release. The taller teen realised this and arubtly stopped which earned him a whimper from the beautiful blonde. He stood up and grabbed the video recorder and placed it on the floor and slowly lowered the blonde to lay on the floor. As he did so the blonde fumbled with his pants zipper and button and undid them sliding both the boxers and pants off the raven, releasing his big hard cock from it's confinement. Sasukethen kneeled himself between the blonde's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, while placing his finger at the boys entrance. He captured the blonde's lips into a fiery kiss as his finger entered the tight heat. After a while, he added a second finger and did performed a scissoring motion in and out stretching and pressing into the blonde. When Sasuke felt that he had stretched the boy enough he took his fingers out and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance. He looked over at Naruto, who looked back and smiled assuringly. So with that the raven haired teen slowly pushed his cock inside the blonde's searing tight heat, once fully inside he stilled himself letting the blonde get used to the feeling. The tightness and the heat of the boy was just too much for Sasuke to handle, he wanted to pound the blonde into the floor.

" It...hh-hurts, Sasuke." the smaller boy whimpered as tears fell down his cheek.

" It will go away soon enough, I promise you, it will feel good".he soothingly said as he licked and kiss the tears away from the blonde's face. He then pulled half-way out and slammed back in agian, he did this a few times until he he hit a certain spot deep with in the blonde, that made the boy scream and writhe in pleasure. So he set a steady pace picking up speed with each thrust pounding deeper and harder into the blonde, watching him moan as he slammed in and out relentlessly. He let his hand encircle the blonde's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts as he penetrated deeper.

"Sasuhnnnnn"the blonde moaned his name as he was close to releasing. Sasuke was to, was close to releasing so he abandoned all self-control and pounded into the blonde ruthelessly and pumping his cock so they could cum together.

" Imaaaahhh going to ...uhmn." Naruto moaned as he felt searing white hot pleasure blind him as he screamed Sasuke's name. Sasuke was over the edge now feeling Naruto's wall constrict him as he pounded a few more times and pourd his seed into him. "Nar**UTO**!!" he screamed. The raven did one more thrust into the blonde and pulled out slumping agianst a rack full of who knows what and pulled the blonde into an embrace and whisperd in his ear. " Your mine now, and only mine." he possesivly said as he pointed to the tape, so that whoever watches it know too. All Naruto could do was smile and snuggle into Sasuke.

* * *

" Hey dog breath! How do you like your tutu?" the blonde asked stifiling his laughter as he made his way to Kiba, with his boyfriend. Said boy just looked at the two blushed, instantly got a nose bleed and stormed off. While Naruto and Sasuke had a hard time to keep from laughing.

OWARI

* * *

Me: YAY!!!! my first lemon/sex scene. So how did you like it?

Kiba: I Didn't, You made me wear a fucking tutu.

Me: pats dog boy on the head its okies , now be a good boy.

Naruto: Wow!! stares at it Why did you write this agian?

Sasuke: For her friend's b-day, dobe. wraps an arm around Naruto

Me: I am so ashamed of myself blushes

Sasuke: Says the girl who has no shame.

Me: I DO TO!!!!! right Naruto

Naruto: nods

Sasuke: hn...smacks the two idiots in the head

Kiba: ...

Me,Naruto: ITAI!!!!!! whimpers rubbing theirs heads

Kiba: are you two sure you're not related?

Sasuke: I've concluded that they are

Kiba: I see the resemblance

Naruto: Ano sa? Angel-chan can you write more fluff?

Sasuke: and make me look like a sap?...no fucking way she's going to make more sex scenes for you and me.takes cat-o'-nine tails out and grins evily

Naruto,Me: YOU AND YOUR FUCKING HIGH SEX DRIVE!!!!!!!!

Me: please oh please comment and review hears the sound of the whip cracking ITAI!!! or i will die from his high libido. takes out pen and paper see i am writing my will now...bastard Uchiha.

Naruto,Kiba,Me,and Sasuke: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!!!!!!! enjoy the smut fest.

**© 2007 **ShikTani Azraela Alurenia (Angelique)


End file.
